Monster
by BlueberryKittyFanfics
Summary: Spinoff of "One of these things is not like the other", with Ran as the central character. Ran has no memory of how she became a vampire, the only clue she has to the identity of her creator is a small, silver knife. She killed the people she loved because she couldn't control her thirst. She feels herself drawing closer to the answer, and uncovering secrets kept from her.
1. Chapter 1

It happened a year ago, she couldn't remember how or why it happened. All Ran could remember was the hunger, as it consumed her and tortured her. I had cost her dearly, and she wanted more than anything to find the person show did this to her. Ran wanted to find the one who turned her into the monster she had become.

How was she alive? Awakening in a bed of her own blood, the corpses of young men distorted all around her. She fled the scene before bystanders could start pointing fingers, leaning the walls of the alleyway for support. Everything felt surreal, she still wasn't entirely sure how she was still awake. Nonetheless, she tried to make it home and darted upstairs before her parents could see her. Ran showered and changed, hoping to dispose her bloody clothes. To this day, she had little or no memory of what happened. As she emptied the pockets in her clothes, she found a small silver knife. The knife was clean, so it was unlikely that she used this to cut someone. She ran her fingers over the blade as she took it out of the white leather sheath. Staring at her reflection in the clean silver, someone had planted this in her pocket-but why? To her horror, she noticed something about her teeth, two of them were sharp like fangs. She stuffed the blade back into it's sheath, "it's just a trick of the light" she told herself.

"Ran", her mother called as she tried to hide the blade, "breakfast is ready". She stuffed the knife back into her pockets. She panicked as she tried to dispose of her bloody clothes, stuffing them into the shower as she tried to wash it off. She could smell the strong scent of her own blood, as it was washed down the drain. "Ran, come downstairs and eat", she said. Her stomach growled in agreement, yet she only wished this was a simple hunger for food. She came downstairs, her parents were sat around the table. "You came in very late last night" her mother said as she took her usual seat.

Ran couldn't remember what happened last night, but she didn't think "I woke up in a pool of my own blood" was the answer she wanted to hear. "Stayed over at a friend's" she lied, as she took a bite of toast. Her mother nodded, buying the story as she eat. Toast and fried eggs didn't satisfy her. She could taste them, but the hunger continued to rage inside her. Ran clutched her stomach as the pangs began build, this wasn't enough for her. An unknown hunger kicked and screamed inside her like a child. She needed something more, all she could smell, all she could think of was...

"Ran, are you alright?", the last words her mother ever said to her. All she remembered next was blood, how the taste and scent engulfed her. She only barely remembered the knife pierced into her mother's chest, the blood smelled stronger as it poured from her heart. Her father's screams were barely audible as drank, it wasn't long before she turned on him too. Before she could realize what she had done, it was too late. Her stomach was full but her parents were drained, her bloodthirsty frenzy had come to this. Their eyes were vacant as they stared up at her, haunting her. She remembered how she had tried to clean the blood from her hands, to make herself forget what she had done. The neighbors had heard the screams and police had been called to her house. Ran hid in her bedroom, unable to stomach what she had done. She was a monster, she killed them in cold blood and she could only vaguely remember why. The police found her hiding in her room, they mistook her guilty for fear as they took her to the police station.

Even though Ran's hands were in her lap, she felt as if she was sitting on them. Outside the interrogation room, the police were speaking to a tall, blonde haired man. She'd seen his face on television and in newspapers. He looked over at her, studying her face intently. Ran looked at the floor, avoiding his gaze. Suddenly, the door clicked open and the police officer entered with the man trailing behind him. "We are sorry about what happened to your parents", the police officer said "this man as agreed to be your caretaker for the time being. He claims to be a family friend of yours, perhaps you had met him before?".

Ran's mind was screaming "just lock me away like the monster I am, that way I can't hurt anyone ever again, isn't that what you are suppose to do?!"

The man spoke to the police officer, "the child doesn't wish to discuss the matter, I will see to it that she is well looked after". Ran sat in silence, not wanting to look up at the person who had offered to be her new caretaker. It was likely that she would kill him too, just as brutally as she had killed her parents. She continued to sit in silence whilst papers and documents were signed. She left the police station, trailing behind the man as he stepped into the limousine. The door was held open for her and she got inside. Her hands still clenched into tight fists in her lap, as the car drove off. "Do you know who I am?" the man asked her, continuing to study her face.

Ran briefly glanced at him, "Sakamaki Tougo" she mumbled before looking back at her lap. "I killed them, I was the one who killed my parents" she said, she was a hazard to everyone around her.

"Do you know who I am other than that name child?" he asked, Ran shook her head. She looked over to and flinched in surprise, the man was no longer the blonde man in a suit. He had long flowing, pale pink hair and golden eyes. His clothes had become black and red robes. "After all, I know exactly what you are, but I would doubt anyone else would believe you."

Ran snapped in anger "what are you talking about?!", all this had to be a dream, there was no other explanation for any of this.

The man ignored her question and continued, "in time you will learn to control your hunger. That is the trial that you face as a young vampire". Ran could only stare in horror, there was no way that any of this was true. Why her? Who did this to her? She was human, how could she possibly have become a blood sucking monster? She reached into her pocket, running her fingertips over the leather sheath of the knife. She would find out who did this, she would make them suffer as she suffered. The car pulled up to a large house, she looked up at it, taking in where she would be staying. It was a dark, gloomy place that looked like the setting for a terrifying story. The door was opened for her, and she stepped outside. Ran walked across the stone tiled footpath towards the house. "gather the others in the family room" he muttered to the butler as he opened the front door.

Ran looked around the vast room, if it wasn't so dark and gloomy it might be a nice place to live. "Do we have a new housemate staying with us?" a deep voice asked, the voice came from a dark haired boy sitting by the fire. His eyes glanced up from his book to look at Ran. His grey eyes studied her intently as she nervously walked closer to the fire.

A cheery voice piped up "I can't see anything in her, is she one of us?", Ran jumped when she heard him. A blonde boy appeared next to her, he one blue eye and one eye that was pink. Ran backed away from him, only to bump into someone, she looked up to see a tall boy with brown hair towering over her.

"What's this little shrimp doing here?" he asked, his voice was more aggressive than the others. Ran swallowed hard at the thought of him have an aggressive nature to match. At six foot three he was almost a foot taller than she was, and it was unlikely that she could match him with her petite frame.

"What...is your name?" A quieter, more soft spoken voice asked, she saw yet another boy sitting on the flood by the fire. He wore a buret and had bandages wrapped around his arms and neck.

"R-Ran" she stammered, looking around at the boys standing before her. "And you are?" she asked them, she told them her name so she might as well know theirs.

"I'm Ruki, these are my brothers Kou, Yuma and Azusa", the dark haired boy said. The man who had brought her here had left the room, leaving her to get acquainted with the boys. "The man that brought you here is our benefactor, Karl Heinz", Ruki told her.


	2. Chapter 2

After class, Ran was about to leave class when she felt a kind hand on her shoulder. "Hey, do you wanna walk home together?" Hayate asked. Ran shook her head, her brothers didn't think too highly of him and thought Ran was just wasting her time with him. "Are your adopted parents really strict or something?" he asked, and that was all he knew about her family. She'd told him her parents died in an accident, and that she had been adopted shortly after. Hayate didn't need to know the the gory details, it would defeat the point of their relationship. She wouldn't feel human around him, she'd go back to feeling like a monster.

Just then, she saw Ruki in the hallway and quickly said "I should go...I'll call you later". She quickly rushed to Ruki's side, he looked back at Hayate and rolled his eyes. Ran kept quiet, hoping that he wouldn't bring it up. Sure, she knew that they use to be human themselves, that didn't change the fact their opinion of him. Still, Ruki seemed too engrossed in his book to say anything. Being with Hayate made her feel human, for a moment it made her forget that she was a bloodthirsty monster. Sometimes, when she took in the strong, fragrant smell of his blood, she fought to control her hunger.

Ruki didn't say a word until they reached the exit of the school. Ran heard the thud of his book being shut, he didn't say a word to her as they left. When they got home, Ran sat by the fire, expecting Ruki to say something. Ruki sat in his usual chair with his book, his pale face lit by the crackling fire. "If you truly care for this human, than you would do well to stay away from him until you learn to control your hunger", Ruki said. He didn't sound particularly angry or concerned, blunt was a better way to describe it. "Personally, it's none of my concern if he is your prey, but he seems to mean something more to you.", Ruki said, opening his book and reading through it.

A cheerful voice interrupted their conversation, "that human is always thinking about Ran all the time". Kou sat cross-legged in front of the fire. Ran was silently cursing his eye, thankful that she was no longer a human. "What does Ran make of him? I wonder, it's always so hard to tell", he pouted as he scrutinized her expression. She had been living with them for a year now, she knew there was more to them than meets the eye. At school, Ruki was the clever upperclassman everyone else adored. She knew his true nature, the cold and calculating boy buried beneath his charm. Kou's fangirls saw him as the multi-talented idol whom they worshiped, the two-faced sadist shrouded by glamour and beauty. Yuma and Azusa were the more awkward members of the family. Yuma was both feared and admired, at 6'3 he towered over everyone else at school. People had good reason to fear him, with his temper and extremely perverted nature. He also had an odd habit of eating sugar cubes, Ran never dared ask why. Azusa was a quiet boy, and no one needed to know about the bandages wrapped around his arms.

The four boys had grown up together, they were born human before their benefactor made them into vampires. Ran was slowly assimilated into their little group, they understood her situation, having suffered through it long ago. The difference was, they knew their creator and respected him. Ran took the small, silver knife out of her pocket. "Such...a pretty knife" said a soft-spoken stammer, which could only belong to Azusa. Ran moved the blade away from Azusa, knowing what he would do with it.

Kou's eyes lit up in curiosity as he saw the blade, "ooh, where did you get it?". Ran made sure the blade was out of his reach. He pouted like a child in response, crossing his arms in protest. Ran got up from her seat and made her way up the stairs. Yuma was no doubt cooking something and would call her down to eat later. Yuma was a good cook, and she grew to love the smell of his food wafting from the kitchens. Food can wait, for the time being she just wanted to be alone. That knife was the only clue she had, one year on and it didn't bring her any closer to her creator.

Ran stepped inside her room, the only place in the grand old house she had to herself. The brothers were a tight-knit group, compared to the Sakamaki brothers, who acted like they couldn't stand each other. Ruki was the undisputed leader of the house, even Yuma who towered over him, obeyed him without question. She never really asked them about their life as humans, all they could tell her was that the orphanage they lived in was hell on earth. There were still so many things she wondered, but never dared ask. She never knew what happened to Kou's eye, why was he given a special one? Ran never wondered why Yuma had a strange fondness of sugar cubes. She couldn't bring herself to ask about Azusa and his knives, which he named Justin, Melissa, and Christina. Ran's mixture of fear and pity prevented her from acting on her curiosity. Then there was Ruki, and that book that he always carried with him. She had seen him read many other books, his room in the mansion was full of them. Many of them were first edition, naturally someone who had lived for so long could have easier gotten his cold hands on them. However, he always carried that one book around everywhere he went.

There was a knock on the bedroom door, pulling Ran from her thoughts. "Food's ready", Yuma's muffled, gruff voice called. Ran nodded and went to join them in the dining hall. She knew one thing, these boys were family to her. Where would she be without them? The answer was, she would be on the street, feeding off of one unfortunate victim after the next. She thought about what Ruki told her, about learning to control her hunger. She feared Hayate would become one of her unfortunate victims, just like her parents.


	3. Chapter 3

There was only one place Ran could go to for sustenance, she wasn't prepared to make the same mistakes twice. She snatched up the squirrel in her hand, it made a good show of trying to wrestle it's way out of her grip. Ran held it still and began to sink her fangs into the small, furry animal. Taking in mouthful after mouthful of blood, this had been her sustenance. Class time was torture for her, she felt drunk from the scent of blood...Hayate's blood. He was always behind her in class and she fought to pay attention to what the teacher was saying. She didn't want the boy she cared for to meet the same fate as her parents. Whenever Hayate asked about her family, she simply said that they died in a car accident. Every time he asked about them, a voice raged in her head, screeching that a boy as caring as Hayate could never love a bloodthirsty killer. She had learned control since then, under the helpful guidance of her new family and benefactor. She would find the person who made her into this monster, and she would make them suffer as she suffered.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" a chillingly cheerful voice chimed. Ran turned her head slowly, only to face an unmistakable smirk peering out from under a black hat. In a panic, she discarded her meal and bolted. Wiping the blood off her lip as she ran, but just as instantly he appeared before her again. "I knew there was something odd about you, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it". Ran didn't want him to say anymore, she didn't want to hear the words. She didn't want to be told that she was a monster like all the rest. Green eyes burned into her's as he stared down at her.

"What is all this commotion?" Ran looked up, expecting to see someone like Reiji, his older brother. With a sigh of relief, she saw that it was Ruki who had found her instead. "What business do you have with my sister?" Ruki asked, his serious face is only met Raito's sharade of innocence.

"Oi! What's going on here?", a boy from Ran's class suddenly appeared before them. A blonde girl standing behind him, on the outside looking in. Ayato and Ruki stared each other down, their eyes narrowing into slits. The air was thick with tension, both Ran and Yui felt as though they were going to suffocate from it.

"We had best be going then, we don't want any trouble." Ran said quietly, trying to tow Ruki away.

As Ruki walked away he muttered "you must be getting a tad too comfortable, if you think you can order me around like that". Ran stopped dead in her tracks, unable to believe the words she just heard.

"Fine then," she snapped "go tear each other to pieces over something foolish, let's see if I care?". Ruki could only raise an eyebrow in response, as if he himself couldn't believe she would speak out of turn in this way. "I'm not some weak, spineless human that you can just order around. I'm one of you, as much as that fact sickens me to my very core".

Ruki could only turn his back and walk away, "then enjoy fending for yourself feeding off or vermin, soon you will crave the rich taste of human blood. We shall see if I behave as generously then". Ruki walked away calmly, whilst Ran stormed off in the opposite direction.

As Ran walked out of the school later on, a voice called out to her. "Wait for me!" the voice cried, Ran looked around and Hayate was running towards her. He stood in front of her, trying to catch his breath. Ran looked over at Kou who was propped against the school gate, he gave her a knowing look before briefly glancing at Hayate. "Would you like to-" he began, but Ran cut him off, knowing what he was going to ask.

"I'd love to" Ran said, she looked over and saw Kou shrugging and walking away.

"Are you sure?" Hayate asked hesitantly, lookign over at Kou and his fans crowding around him.

"Of course, come on let's get out of here" Ran said excitedly, she grabbed Hayate by the arm and pulled him along as they left the school gate. As soon as they were outside, Ran turned her head and saw Ruki standing outside the gates. He saw her, and she gave him a smirk as she walked away with Hayate. Ruki didn't respond, his face remained calm and composed as he watched them.

As she walked through town, Hayate still seemed unsure about her response. "Every time I ask you to go anywhere with me, you usually say that your family wouldn't approve". Hayate looked unsure, but Ran could only respond with a satisfied smile.

"They're just looking out for me" Ran chuckled, "but they can be overprotective sometimes". She wasn't wrong, she just wasn't telling the whole story. She wanted Hayate to be the only person who made her feel human, who made her feel like nothing had changed.

Suddenly, she saw a flash of white hair rush past her. Originally she would think nothing of it, but this time she felt something. She felt as though she had seen it before, in real life? In a dream? She didn't know. As quickly as she saw it, it vanished. Hayate looked at her in confusion, and Ran realized she had been staring blankly in to thin air. "Are you sure you are alright? You seem distracted..." he said.

Ran shook her head, "I'm fine, I just thought I saw something" she said. Something that made her remember something, she was trying to comb her brain to find it. She felt like she had seen someone like that somewhere, but she couldn't put her finger on it. For some reason, that fact made her feel uneasy.

Ruki was sat in front of the fire at the mansion, trying to finish an extremely dull novel. He was tempted to toss the book into the fire, but he needed something to take his mind off of Ran. Sure, he would forgive her for being naive when she had just arrived here. Time had passed since then, surely it was expected that she would have more sense. When he saw her go off with that human boy, he felt something churn inside him. He wasn't entirely sure what it was, but he didn't let it show. He wasn't entirely sure what she saw in that simple mortal. There was a knock on the door, Ruki put down his book and made his way to the door. Only Karl Heinz knocked, everyone else just came and went as they pleased. With a loud creek, the door opened, but someone else was standing outside. "I need your help" Ran said, Ruki's eyes fell on the boy she brought home to meet them. The boy was knocked out, and Ran had little else to say, but her frightened expression said all.


	4. Author's Note

Dearest readers,

I have been posting more of my stories and writing on another website called Penana. I have enjoyed your support and kind reviews here on and I appreciate all the kind reviews you have sent me. I want to keep all my writing in the same place and I want my loving supporters to be able to find my writing in one place. So as I prepare to move my writing, I am sending you this short note telling you about my writing profile and what will happen to stories that are finished and stories that I have on-going.

The stories that I have finished will be moved to my Penana profile after they have been checked for typos and grammatical errors and such. I am working on the remaining chapters for on-going stories, before uploading the remaining chapters to Penana. I hope that you would continue to support me on Penana and enjoy my many other pieces of writing. I will still keep my social media accounts reasonably open if you wish to message me about anything.

I thank you all for your support and I hope that you continue to support me on Penana. I don't think I would have the confidence to write more and get better at writing if it wasn't for all of you. I am posting this on each long story that I have published on this website so that my readers from different fandoms can see this.

Have a nice day/evening!

Blueberry Kitten (I also go by the name Sarah)

Link to my penana profile: user/850/blueberrykitten


End file.
